Lo tuyo y lo mío es realmente peligroso
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Sango esta harta de las acciones y las impertinencias de Miroku, un día, se va al bosque y ve a Bankotsu y ese la rapta, ¿Porqué lo hace? R&R PLEASEEEE!.
1. Capítulo 1: Sango es raptada

**Lo tuyo y lo mío, es realmente peligroso**

Bankotsu x Sango, Miroku x Sango

Declaimer: Bueno, esta vez he optado por hacer un fic de una pareja muy anormal… jejeje, pues un día se me ocurrio como seria una pareja así, aunque todo no será tan facil, ya vereis, porque como podeis ver es un triangulo amoroso, lalalala, XDD!.

Capitulo 1: Sango es raptada

¿Por qué, ¿porque el siempre tiene que ser así de desagradable conmigo, ¿Qué no entiende que esto de que se vaya con chicas a pedirle un hijo me pone de los nervios, ¡Y además me toca el trasero, estoy harta de que no me tenga en cuenta… hasta a veces me considera como un hombre dejándome cargo de Kagome y otra persona… a las otras chicas le dice cosas bonitas, y a mi solamente me toca el trasero… ¿¡Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un hentai así, ¿¡tanto le cuesta ser fiel a una persona, nunca me va a considerar como a alguien especial… de esto estoy segura…

Kagome: Sango, sango, ¿Qué te pasa, estas muy pensativa…

Sango: No es nada, amiga, todo esta bien

Kagome: ¿Segura, sabes que a mi me lo puedes contar todo

Sango: Segura

Es la hora de cenar, y vamos todos a comer, pero una persona no esta, alguien por el que yo me preocupo…

Sango: ¿Dónde esta Miroku?

Inuyasha: Buff… seguro que ha seguido alguna chica que ha visto

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ¿¡Que, ¿¡acaso no es verdad?

Kagome: ¡insensible!

Inuyasha: ¿¡Como que insensible?

Kagome: Osuwari

PLAFFFFFFFF

Inuyasha: ¿¡Pero que haces?

Kagome: Eres un insensible

Sango: Ya basta, no se peleen más por mi por favor

Kagome: "Sango…"

Voy caminando por el bosque, no estoy de muy buen humor… ¡Siempre que me pasa algo con ese houshi pervertido me pongo de mala luna…!. Y entonces… de golpe, veo a uno de nuestros preciados enemigos del momento; Bankotsu. ¿Que estará haciendo allí, ¿Alomejor nos quiere parar una emboscada con sus otros hermanos, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ese… En este caso tenía que avisar a sus amigos lo antes posible…

Me retiré del bosque para dirigir-me hacía la cabaña de Kaede, pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino…

¿: ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa, mujer humana?

Sango: ¡Bankotsu, no es de tu inconveniencia

Bakotsu: Yo creo que si lo es, ¿quieres avisar a tus amigos de mi presencia a aquí verdad?

Sango: Te has dado cuenta…

Bankotsu: Si

Sango: ¿Qué quieres? – le decía con rabia- ¿Matarnos?

Bankotsu: No, no te equivoques, sólo he venido a buscarte a ti

Sango: ¿A mi, ¿¡Porqué?

Bankotsu: Tampoco es de tu inconveniencia

Sango: ¡Cómo que no, ¡se trata de mi!

Bankotsu: Por eso mismo

No entendía ni una sola palabra de ese hombre jefe de los hermanos Shinintai, luché con él, pero era evidente k el era más fuerte por tener fragmentos a su poder y consiguió su objetivo; YO.

Bankotsu: No puedes hacer nada

Y me dio un golpe en el cuello por la parte de detrás para dejarme inconsciente.

Bankotsu: Luchas muy bien siendo una mujer

Miroku: EI, ¡BANKOTSU, deja a Sango empaz!

Bankotsu: Lo siento, pero me la tengo que llevar

Miroku: ¿¡SON ORDENES DE NARAKU?

Bankotsu: Puede…

Miroku: ¡MALDITO, ¡No te dejaré escapar!

Pero el agujero de Miroku no sirvió de nada; Bankotsu uso su arma para evitar que lo abriera y poder escapar mientras había creado ese viento con la espada…

Miroku: "¡MALDITO, ¡Sango que no te pase nada!"

CONTINUARÁ…

¡¡¡¡Review, quiero review!. Porque sino historia no habrá… lalalalalalalalala, ¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pretende Bankotsu?

**Lo tuyo y lo mío, es realmente peligroso**

Bankotsu x Sango, Miroku x Sango

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-Sensei…, aunque me encantaría que fuesen míos… lalalala…

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pretende Bankotsu?

Miroku regreso a la aldea triste, cuando llego los presentes notaron su tristeza y le preguntaron sobre lo sucedido…

Kagome: Miroku, ¿Qué te pasa, ¿Y Sango?

Miroku: Bankotsu se llevo a Sango, aún no se porque… y yo no pude hacer nada…

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos…

Inuyasha: ¿¡Que Bankotsu rapto a Sango?

Miroku: Si…

Shippo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡¡Sango!

Kagome: Pero… ¿Para que querrá Bankotsu a Sango?

Miroku: Eso mismo le pregunte yo…

Kagome: ¿Y que te contesto?

Miroku: Le pregunte si era algún plan de Naraku… Y me dijo que podía ser

Inuyasha: Ese maldito de Bankotsu… Las cosas se nos ponen cada vez más difíciles…

Kagome: Tenemos de hacer algo al respecto…

Mientras tanto Bankotsu iva corriendo y se paro en unos arbustos y árboles de ahí, Sango empezó a despertarse…

Sango: ¿Dónde estoy?

Bankotsu: Por fin despiertas…

Sango: ¡Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: Tranquila, no te haré nada…

Sango: ¿¡Para que me quieres, ¿Qué quiere Naraku de mí?

Bankotsu: No te equivoques exterminadora… no es ninguna orden de Naraku…

Sango: ¿Entonces que quieres?

Bankotsu: ¿Cómo decírtelo?

Sango: ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Bankotsu: Es algo peligroso para nosotros…

Sango: ¿¡Eh, ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Bankotsu ya no podía aguantar más y la cojio de la barbilla…

Bankotsu: Que desde la primera vez que te vi, no has salido de mi cabeza

Sango de sonrojo…

Sango ¿Co…como?

Bankotsu: No me lo vuelvas a hacértelo repetir…

Bankotsu se iva acercando a sus labios cuando

PATAPLAFFFF!...

Sango: ¿¡Que te has creído pervertido?. ¡QUE SON ESAS CONFIANZAS!

Bankotsu se quedo sorprendido… habría jurado que ella se había atemorizado…

Sango: ¡No te pienses que me haces miedo!

Bankotsu: Jeje, que carácter que tienes… pero eso me gusta

Sango: ¿¡Para eso me has raptado?

Bankotsu: Se podría decir que si…

Sango: ¿Qué tu… tu me quieres?

Bankotsu: No te miento…

Sango: ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Bankotsu: Si lo es… es un amor prohibido en nuestro caso…

Sango: No, no lo es; porque yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti

Bankotsu: Pero yo si te amo a ti

Sango: Lo siento, pero sabes muy bien que somos enemigos y que esto no puede ser, y además YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TI es mas, te odio, eres mi enemigo

Bankotsu: Vaya…

Sango: ¿?

De improvisto Bankotsu cojio otra vez la barbilla de Sango y se disponía a hacerle otro beso... pero… Sango lo empujo y así se deshizo de él…

Sango: ¿¡PERO QUE HACES? –decía toda roja-

Bankotsu: Auxx… Chica, te cuesta entender mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Sango: ¡Y a ti los míos!

Bankotsu con gran rapidez volvió a acercarse a Sango y esta vez por mucho que Sango se negaba al final Bankotsu…

Bankotsu: Me tienes que entender…

Sango: ¡No lo hare!

Bankotsu se iva acercando hacía Sango y este retuvo los ataques de la exterminadora y la beso…

Sango: ¡Maldito! –toda roja-

Bankotsu: "Sus labios saben exquisitos" –pensaba él-

Sango: Me… ¡me has besado! –llena de furia intento atacarlo pero este la retuvo aunque el no se dio cuenta de que Sango tenia una arma escondida en su brazo y le hizo un corte en el brazo…-

Bankotsu: Porque… ¿eres así, ¡yo no te quiero hacer daño que no lo ves!

Sango: ¿Por qué no te has enfadado después de lo que te he hecho, pensaba que así dejarías de decirme lo que me dices y volveríamos a ser enemigos…

Bankotsu: Pero, ¿¡Qué no ves que yo de verdad te QUIERO, Por qué quieres que seamos enemigos?

Sango: ¡SOMOS ENEMIGOS YA POR SI, ¡Además, trabajas por Naraku!

Bankotsu: Así que es eso… Muy bien vete… -decía entristecido y dejo de sujetarla y la dejo ir…-

Sango: Lo siento… Pero nosotros somos enemigos…

Y Sango se fue...Bankotsu se quedo un rato al sitio donde antes habían estado los dos pensado en lo sucedido…

Bankotsu: "Soy un idiota…"

Sango por fin llego a la aldea de Kaede…

Kagome: ¡¡SANGO, ¡¡QUE ALEGRIA! –y fue corriendo hacía ella y la abrazo-

Shippo: ¡¡SANGOOOOOOOO! –decía llorando-

Inuyasha: Por fin viniste… ¿¡Y ese bestardo de Bankotsu te hizo algo?

Sango: No…

Miroku no decía nada… tenia una cara de parecer enojado por algo, solo se limitaba a observar la escena, algo inusual en él…

Miroku: Sango, ¿Podemos ir un momento afuera, quiero hablar contigo

Sango: Claro…

Cuando ya estaban afuera…

Miroku: Es una mentira eso de que no te ha hecho nada, ¿Verdad? –le decía todo serio-

Sango: No, es verdad

Miroku: ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!

Sango se asusto, nunca había visto a su excelencia tan enojado…

Sango: Pero… ¿Por qué te enojas tanto, ¡NO PASO NADA! –dijo ella empezando a enojarse también…-

Miroku: ¡ENTONCES PORQUE SE TE LLEVO CON ÉL! –furioso-

Sango: ¡PARA NADA, ¡ADEMÁS QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR A TI, ¡DESDE CUANDO PUEDAS XAFARDEAR EN MI VIDA CUANDO LO UNICO QUE HACES ES LIGAR CON OTRAS CHICAS! –furiosa-

Y Sango se fue…

Miroku: "Así no voy a conseguir nada… ¡Malditos celos!"

Mientras tanto… Bankotsu, ya había llegado al sitio donde estaban sus otros hermanos, cuando llego por fin Jakotsu lo recibió, pero no muy amistosamente que digamos…

Jakotsu: ¡Bankotsu, ¿¡Donde estabas, ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados! –decía enojado-

Bankotsu: En ningún sitio en especial, solo paseaba por el bosque…

Jakotsu: Hum…

Bankotsu: ¿Qué pasa?

Jakotsu: Ven conmigo un momento…

Y se van un poco alejados de los otros, lo suficiente como para que los otros no les oyesen…

Jakotsu: A mi no me engañas, te he visto por el bosque; ¡CON UNA HUMANA, ¡Y además del grupo de Inuyasha, ¡Y LA BESASTE, ¡EN QUE PIENSAS BANKOTSU! –decía todo enfurismado-

Bankotsu: Que quieras que haga, la quiero. Tu no eres el más indicado para decir nada, también te enamoras de hombres, ¿Verdad, y te gusta ese bestardo de Inuyasha tambíen, ¿No, pues ya esta.

Jakotsu: Pero no de la misma forma, ¡Porque a mi me gusta despedazarlos, aunque sea poco a poco, ¡Pero siguen siendo mis enemigos, ¡PERO A TI ESA MUJER TE GUSTA DE VERDAD, ¡QUE NO LO VES BANKOTSU QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

Bankotsu se quedo en silencio… sabía que su amigo tenia razón, ¿Pero que podía hacer él, ¡la queria de verdad!...

Bankotsu: Lo siento Jakotsu, pero no puedo hacer nada contra el amor…

Jakotsu: ¿Pero… como te enamoraste de ella?

Bankotsu: No lo se… el amor no se puede controlar, fluye un día de estos sin que te des cuenta…

Jakotsu: Al menos no se lo contaré a nadie, y menos a Naraku, que esto quede entre tu y yo hermano…

Bankotsu: Si

Bankotsu de dispuso a ir otra vez hacía el bosque…

Jakotsu: ¿¡Adonde vas hermano?

Bankotsu: ¡No te preocupes, volveré!

Y se fue hacía el bosque…

Sango volvió a ir hacía el bosque… Y se encontró con una silueta que muy bien conocía… se puso detrás un árbol para espiar… Bankotsu estaba rompiendo palos y tenia un expresión entristecida… parecía deprimido…

Sango: "Que cara que hace… ¿Será por mi culpa?"

Bankotsu: No te escondas más ahí, se que estas aquí.

Sango: "¡Ah, me descubrió!"

Sango salio de su escondite…

Bankotsu: ¿Qué quieres?

Sango: Yo nada…

Bankotsu: ¿Entonces porque estabas aquí observándome, No estarías aquí sino

Sango: Es que te he visto como deprimido y he pensado que seguramente es por mi culpa, y no es muy agradable sentirse así… culpable…

Bankotsu: Entiendo… ¿Entiendes la situación verdad?...

Sango: Si

Bankotsu: …de que estoy enamorado de verdad de ti

Sango se ruborizo: Si…si

Bankotsu se giro para mirarla a ella…

Bankotsu: ¿Y tu no sientes nada de nada por mi verdad, de hecho ya me lo dijiste… -decía un poco triste…-

Sango: Yo esque… no se que dirte al respeto…

Bankotsu: Tranquila… me lo puedes decir sin ningún temor a herirme…

Sango: ¡PERO ESQUE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE ENAMORASTE DE MI!

Bankotsu: El amor fluye sin que te des cuenta… y a veces de forma inesperada… -decía él- Y ahora dime; ¿Sientes tu algo por mi, ¿Si o no?

Continuará…

¡¡HOLA A TODOS, espero que os haya gustado esta conti, vaya como esta la cosa, Uu, ¡Bankotsu se declaró a Sango, ¡Que fuerte, XDDDD. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos, muchos, ¿a ver si lo adivináis?...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
